Halo: Spartan Strike
Halo: Spartan Strike is a first person shooter game developed by 343 Industries for the Halo franchise. It is a spinoff of the Halo series and is the second and final installment of the Spartan story line. The game is set in the Insurrectionist War. Campaign Characters * Lieutenant Shepherd * Caroline Palmer Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps ** Office of Naval Intelligence * Insurrectionists * Covenant Empire * Covenant Separatists Gameplay The game is set up in the manner of a first-person shooter, and mostly follows the same controls as the previous FPS Halo installments. However, unlike the previous linear structure of past games, this installment is in an open world episodic fashion, where the player is free to roam the environment at their will, and fights enemies at various locations and meets up with different characters to start missions. Along with that, the player can also complete various other side quests and partake in random activities. Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either an Spartan or Sangheili soldier character that they get to design themselves. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two teams (UNSC vs Covenant) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Signal * New Enemy * Ascension * One Two Three * Cartographer * Lights Out * From the Deep * Hold the Line * Under the Dark * Foundry * Halo Ring * Last Stand Survival Mode Survival mode is a mode returning from ODST that can be played either solo or with up to eight players online as they play as Spartan soldiers and play on various different maps and fight off endless waves of Covenant infantry, fighting until they are overwhelmed. Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Insurrectionists * Makarov * AK-74m * M16 * AKM * AKS-74u * M60 * PKM * RPD * Dragunov SVD Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * Kodiak * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich * Revenant * Marauder * Shroud * Blisterback * Gambol Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games